Ela and Monika, The Story Of Tight Pants (Yuri, Lemon)
by Bored Boredo Who Writes Yuri
Summary: A day out shopping for Ela and Monika leads to them becoming even closer of friends as they realize just how good of friends they are.


About a week after the beginning of Fall, Monika, aka IQ, is sitting in her hotel.

The training from the day before making her entire body sore, she stretches slowly and yawns. "Mm... What should I do to relax today...?" She asks herself as she contemplates what to do. "Should I..." She grabs her phone and goes to her contacts, she taps on one of her contacts, named "Ice Cream Girl", and puts the phone up to her ear, waiting for "Ice Cream Girl" to answer.

After a few rings, she answers her phone, "Mm.. H-Hello..?" She sounds like she just woke up, Monika talks softly, hoping not to be too loud, "Ela?.. Did I wake you..? I'm sorry if I did.." Ela smiles and shakes her head slowly "You did... But I don't mind... Always happy to talk if you want me to..." Monika smiles slightly, "Well thank you... Um... I had to ask.. Did you want to do anything today?" She softly starts messing around with her messy hair with her free hand. Ela thinks for a second, "Hm... Uh.. Sure.. As long as you don't mind a few recommendations for what we do.." Monika slowly sits up in bed, the blankets still up to her waist, and she slowly shakes her head, "I don't... What are they?.." Ela yawns softly, "Well... I wanted to go look for new leggings.. And maybe see about going out to drink a bit..." Monika nods, "That sounds like fun... Hey... Maybe we'll get drunk enough and end up getting laid tonight!" She says jokingly and giggles, Ela giggles too, "Maybe... Guess we'll just have to see... So... Where'd you wanna meet?" Monika thinks for a second, "How about the diner that is down the street? Or I can come to your room.." Ela thinks for a second, "I wanted to take a quick shower... So.." Monika nods, "Would you mind if I came over and stayed there while you did?" Ela nods, "Sure, go ahead..." I'll get started right now... I'll leave the door unlocked.. And feel free to bring clothes if you wanted to take a shower after me." Monika nods and smiles at the offer, "I would.. But I already took a shower last night... So I'll just get dressed and head on over.." Ela smiles, "Okay... The door's unlocked then.. And you have the key for the normal lock... So.. See you when you get here." Monika smiles, "See you." Monika hangs up and looks around.

Ela slowly stands up, she grabs a matching pair of cyan panties and a cyan bra, she also grabs a pair of white leggings and a soft black sweater, she quickly unlocks the door and walks into the bathroom to start undressing, she tosses her clothes in a basket and then turns the shower on to hot water, she slowly steps into the shower, feeling the hot water on her skin helping her relax.

Monika stands up slowly and walks over to her dresser, she looks at herself in the mirror, looking at the light bruises on her body from the previous day's training, noticing the few peeking out from below her light yellow bra, she looks at herself again and sighs softly in relief, "At least I didn't get hit there..." She slowly caresses her waist, feeling the soft fabric of her matching light yellow panties. She slowly shakes her head and grabs a pair of black jeans and a thin white sweater, she gently starts putting them on, relaxing while she gets dressed. She looks at herself again in the mirror and smiles slightly, liking the look of her outfit. She slowly nods and walks out of her hotel room, she starts walking to Ela's room and starts fumbling around in her sweater pocket, she grabs the keycard for Ela's room and holds onto it, she gets to her room and slowly opens the door, walking in, she closes the door behind her and locking it as she does. She knocks on the bathroom door softly and opens it just a bit, "I'm here now, Ela!" She yells softly into the bathroom, hoping she's loud enough for Ela to hear.

Ela smiles as she hears her, "Hi! I'll just be a few minutes!" Monika smiles, "Okay!" She slowly sits down on the side of the bed Ela wasn't using, laying back slowly. She gently stretches and relaxes, yawning softly as she does, she starts wondering what all they are going to do when they leave, her horny mind's thoughts slowly drifting to very lewd things. A blush slowly appears on her face as her mind wanders to more and more lewd things, each one progressively getting more lewd, like going from just mutual masturbation, all the way to Monika and Ela exploring each other with their fingers.

Monika blushes immensely and shakes her head quickly, "N-No... Th-That's... W-Wrong..." She says softly, wondering how her mind got that far. She slowly sits up and looks around, she bites her upper lip gently and slowly unbuttons her pants, she slowly moves her hand down her pants and starts rubbing herself slowly, she moans softly and covers her mouth with her other hand. She smiles slightly and curls her toes a little, she rubs a bit faster and moans a bit louder.

Ela finishes her shower and yawns, stretching, she turns off the water and grabs her towel, she gently dries herself off and puts the towel back on it's hanger as she steps out of the shower, she grabs her panties and slowly pulls them on, she slowly starts getting dressed.

Monika hears the shower turn off and knows she has to make a decision, she gently moves her hand further in and starts fingering herself as quick as she can, she moans loudly into her own hand, her pussy already moist from her dirty thoughts and horniness. She gently arches her back a bit, slowly starting to hump against her own hand, which ends up making her fuck herself even faster. She moans even louder and curls her toes.

Ela finishes getting dressed and looks at herself in the mirror, she smiles and walks over to the door, she stretches and slowly opens it. Monika hears her start opening the door and begins to panic, she pulls her hand out of her pants and panties as quick as she can, moaning softly, she puts her finger in her mouth and sucks her juices all off of it, blushing immensely. Ela walks out and looks around, she sees Monika and smiles, "Hi.." she walks over and sits next to her, she looks at her face and giggles softly, "Hey.. You okay, Monika? Your face is really red.." Monika shakes her head, "Yeah! I'm... I'm fine... Just out of breath..." Ela nods, "How'd you get so out of breath?" She giggles softly. Monika shakes her head, "Yknow... This.. And that..." She smiles reassuringly, "I'm fine, Ela.."

Ela nods and smiles, "Hm... Okay... But your unbuttoned pants say otherwise..." She says teasingly and hugs her gently, "Good morning, Monika..." Monika blushes and buttons her pants back up, her body aching from the lack of an orgasm, she hugs back, "Good morning, Ela..." She says softly into her ear, Ela smiles and giggles, "Let's go get lunch..." She stands up and grabs Monika's hands, she caringly pulls her up and smiles. Monika relaxes and smiles, "I'll follow you then!"

Ela and Monika get to the diner about fifteen minutes later, Ela leads Monika into the diner and sits down at a booth, she smiles and relaxes. Monika sits across from her and gently adjusts how she is sitting, her body still aching, practically begging her to finish herself off. Ela giggles softly, "You've been squirming around ever since we left... You feeling okay?" Monika thinks about it and nods, "Yeah... I'm fine... Just..." She stops herself from saying. Ela gently pats Monika's hands, "You can tell me... I'll keep it a secret..." She softly grabs Monika's hands, holding them. Monika slowly smiles and holds Ela's hands too, "It's just... You know that feeling when..." She looks around and starts whispering to her, "You get so close to orgasming... A-And then you can't?" Ela nods and smiles, "I know exactly how that feels.. I understand then, Monika..." She squeezes her hands caringly, Monika looks at her and smiles, she nods.

Ela looks back at her, "But... If you came that close... And you were waiting... Why didn't you just finish when you got to my room?" She tilts her head slightly. Monika blushes even more and gets embarrassed, "U-Um... B-Because I started at your place?.." She looks really embarrassed, which happens to make her look really adorable. Ela smiles and giggles, "Ohhhh..." She squeezes her hands, "Why didn't you just finish then?.." She tilts her head. Monika blushes and nods again, "Um... B-Because you came out of the shower while I was..." Ela nods, "Ahhh... Well... There are lots of places a girl can get off in..." Monika blushes a lot.

Ela looks at her, "Did you want to? So you aren't feeling so.. Sore?.." Monika shakes her head, "I'll be fine... I'll just deal with it when we head back to the hotel..." Ela nods, "Okay..." They order their food after about a minute of comfortable silence, Monika orders just some pancakes, and Ela orders a thing of pancakes and bacon.

Ela slowly looks back at Monika and smirks slightly, "So.. You tried to play in my room..." Monika blushes a lot and nods, "P-Please stop reminding me..." She squirms in her seat, moving her hand between her own legs, squeezing her thigh softly. Ela smiles and nods, "What made you decide to want to *play* at that time?" Monika shakes her head, "I-It was nothing.." Ela giggles, "It doesn't seem like it was nothing.." Monika blushes and shakes her head, "I-I was just horny..." She whispers, "And then thoughts popped into my mind of..." She stops herself and shakes her head. Ela holds Monika's free hand, "Of?.." Monika slowly looks at her, "You and I... Just... Having *f-fun* together..." Ela giggles, "That's all, Monika? I have thoughts like that all the time..."

A waitress walks over and places their food down in front of them, the waitress walks away. Monika shakes her head. Ela smiles, she slowly starts eating. Monika starts eating too, smothering her pancakes in syrup first. A little while passes, they both finish their food and sit there in slightly awkward silence, until Ela breaks the silence, "Monika? Would you like to still go shopping? Or would you prefer to go drinking? Maybe.. Like we thought earlier... Maybe you'll get laid.." She giggles and smiles. Monika blushes and nods, "I still want to go look for pants.. B-But we can still go after.." Ela nods and smirks slightly, "Alright... Just don't get too sore... I'd hate to have to requisition a full massage from myself for you.." She says softly, flirtatiously.

Monika blushes at the thought of Ela giving her a massage, the thought of her fingers feeling everywhere on her body, then slowly leading to Ela "massaging" her insides while speaking to her naughtily. Monika blushes immensely and feels her own body getting more turned on, feeling her heart start racing making her blush even more.

Ela smirks and giggles, "That got you going..." Monika stretches a bit, trying to ignore the wetness she feels between her legs, "I-I hate you..." She says softly, looking at Ela with a very slight smile on her face. Ela smiles, "I know you want something else.. Hm... Monika.." She smirks again, "Why don't you play with yourself when we get to the store? In the changing room maybe..." Monika blushes and shakes her head, "N-No..! I-I'd rather just wait..." Ela shrugs, "Okay.. Then let's get going..." Monika whines softly and nods.

Ela and Monika start walking to the store, Ela is smiling and relaxed, while Monika is still embarrassed, and sore all over. They get to the store and walk in, they wander around the store for about an hour before they finally end up at the clothing section, Monika walks over to the jeans and starts looking through them. Ela smiles and just watches Monika for a moment, after the moment she starts looking at the leggings. After about 20 minutes of them looking through the clothes they both find a few pairs they wanna try and they head to the changing rooms together, Ela slowly looks at Monika, "Monika? Did you just wanna share a changing room? That way we can give our quick opinions to each other?" Monika blushes and looks at her, "I... Sure... I guess its not like we haven't seen each other undress before..." Ela nods and smiles, she gently takes Monika's hand and leads her to a changing room, she closes the door and locks it, she gently sets her new leggings on the bench and gently takes her shoes off, she smiles and stretches. Monika follows Ela's lead and slips her shoes off, she nods, "So um... Who should undress first?.." Ela smiles, "I was thinking both of us at the same time.." Monika blushes, "Oh?.." Ela nods and starts slowly sliding her leggings off, Monika blushes and unbuttons her jeans, slowly unzipping them, she blushes more and slowly starts sliding her pants off. Ela smiles and watches her, she gets her leggings off and stands there, waiting for Monika to finish. Monika finishes and blushes more, she sets her pants down on the bench and grabs the new pair of white jeans, she starts putting them on. Ela grabs a pair of light blue leggings and pulls them on. Monika pulls her pants all the way on and looks at Ela, she smiles slightly, "T-Those look good on you..." Ela smiles, "Thanks... Those look good on you too.." Ela does a quick little spin and looks at Monika, Monika blushes and gently does a spin too, Ela smiles, "Those definitely fit to you nicely..." Monika nods.

After about an hour more of looking around and trying clothes on, they finally leave the store, them each having one big bag, Ela looks at Monika, "Did you still wanna go drinking?" Monika nods, "Yeah... I'm hoping the thing you said may be right.. A-About me getting laid..." Ela smiles and nods, "I'm sure you will..."

They start walking towards a nice bar near their hotel, they get there and order their drinks, they sit together and start drinking, before they know it, they've been there for a few hours and they've started flirting, both of them drunk. Ela leans over onto Monika and hiccups softly, "Have I told you... You're pretty?" She smiles and moves her hand onto Monika's thigh, her fingers between her legs. Monika blushes and smiles, "You have.. But I like it..." She leans back against Ela. Ela gently squeezes her thigh and slowly rubs a finger against Monika's entrance through her pants and panties. Monika squirms a tiny bit, "M-Mm..." Monika smiles as Ela does that. Ela smiles, "What do you say we head back to the hotel...?" She whispers into her ear. Monika smiles, "Yesss... Let's gooo..." Ela gets up and grabs their bags, she puts an arm around Monika, she gently starts bringing her back to the hotel. Monika softly grabs Ela's ass and giggles. Ela blushes and smiles, "Naughty.."

They get into Ela's room and Ela tosses the bags on the ground, she closes and locks the door and brings Monika over quickly to the bed, she pushes her down onto it and gets on top of her, sitting in her lap, she grabs Monika's hands and she lovingly pins her down. Monika smiles as Ela leans in and starts kissing her passionately, using her tongue to explore her mouth. Monika smiles and stretches, Ela gently moves Monika's hands together and pins her with her left hand only, she moves her right hand onto Monika's stomach, slowly moving her sweater up, she moves her hand up her sweater and starts lovingly playing with Monika's breast, gently squeezing it and rubbing it softly. Monika moans softly as she feels Ela's soft fingers start playing with her, Ela smiles and gently ends the kiss, she stares into her eyes, "Don't worry, Monika.." She hiccups softly, smiling more, "I'll help you cum.." She gently moves her right hand back down her body, she slowly unbuttons Monika's pants, Monika smiles and gently squeezes Ela's hand that is pinning her, Ela smiles and unzips Monika's pants, she slowly moves her hand into her pants, down her panties, she starts rubbing Monika's wet entrance with just her pinky, she smiles as she does. Monika moans pretty loudly, squirming a bit under Ela. Ela giggles and slowly starts rubbing her with her middle finger. Monika moans louder and curls her toes, she kicks her shoes off while Ela rubs her. Ela smiles and kisses her, she pushes her finger inside her slowly, enjoying her wetness and softness. Monika moans loudly, "A-Ahh..." She squirms around a bit more, Ela slowly starts fingering her, gently curling her middle finger inside her. Monika moans really loudly and arches her back, she starts squirming around a lot, "E-Ela..." She moans out her name, smiling. Ela smiles more and starts fingering her faster, "Cum for me.." She whispers softly into her ear. Monika moans louder and curls her toes, gripping the bedsheets with her toes, she arches her back, clearly on the edge of orgasm. Ela starts fingering even faster, feeling Monika's walls start tightening on her finger. Monika moans out really loudly as she releases hard, her entire body spasming a lot.

Ela smiles and giggles softly, "Aw.. How adorable.." She whispers into Monika's ear, lovingly kissing her ear. Monika blushes a lot and smiles, "M-Mm... S-So good..." She squirms under Ela a bit more, the feeling of Ela's finger still inside her making her very happy. Ela smiles and pulls her finger out of her, she gently sucks her own finger clean, "Mm... You taste pretty good..." She kisses her cheek, smiling. Monika blushes a lot and stretches her legs out, the feeling of her own wetness embarrassing her a bit.

Ela smiles and kisses her cheek, she slowly licks Monika's neck, "Monika?" She says softly before she slowly licks her neck again. Monika moans softly and looks at her, blushing more, "Y-Yes..?" She whispers back, becoming more embarrassed, yet still having so much fun. Ela smiles and kisses her, "Would you like to cum again? I'll help you..." She whispers into her ear. Monika blushes a lot and nods, "Y-Yes.." Ela smiles and gently gets up, unpinning her, she slowly grabs the waist of Monika's pants and pulls them off of her, she tosses them aside and smiles, she gently moves Monika so she is sitting against the top of the bed, she gently lays down between her legs, she kicks her shoes off slowly and looks up at Monika. Monika blushes immensely, "H-Hello.." She spreads her legs a bit, bringing her knees close to her own chest, wrapping an arm around each of her legs. Ela smiles and gently kisses her thigh, "So cute.." She moves Monika's wet panties to the side and admires her glistening pussy.

Ela gently licks her wet entrance, licking little circles on her. Monika moans loudly and curls her toes, "S-So soft.." She hiccups and smiles. Ela giggles and gently licks deeper inside her, rubbing her tongue against Monika's soft, moist walls. Monika moans even louder, curling her toes a lot now, already coming close to orgasm. Ela smiles and grabs her ass, licking faster, enjoying her taste. Monika moans louder and releases hard, her cum going into Ela's mouth and onto her face. Ela smiles and giggles, she licks Monika's pussy clean of her juices and smiles.

Ela smiles, "Hug your legs..." Monika nods and hugs her legs, her knees against her chest. Ela gently starts licking her entrance again, smiling more. Monika starts moaning to each lick, her pussy beginning to pulsate from all of the pleasure. Ela starts rubbing her clit and keeps licking her entrance, she licks deeper inside of her. Monika starts moaning louder and louder as her entire body starts shaking. Ela gently pushes her tongue all the way inside her. Monika releases hard again, her walls tightening around Ela's tongue, her cum gets around her tongue and goes onto her face.

Ela smiles more and gently pulls her tongue out of her, "Cute.. Your cum is alllll oveeer mee.." She says cutely and smiles. Monika nods and giggles, she gently moves, not hugging her legs anymore, she gets on top of Ela and starts licking her face clean, smiling. Ela blushes immensely and smiles, she hiccups softly. Monika gently moves her hand into Ela's leggings and slowly slides her hand into her panties, she pushes her middle and index fingers inside her, she starts fingering her quickly, her palm slapping against Ela's clit with each movement, Ela moans loudly and squirms a bit under her, "F-Fuck.. Y-Yes.." She moans out while she feels Monika's soft fingers explore inside her, she spreads her legs. Monika smiles and keeps licking Ela's face, she fingers faster, "I'm gonna... *hic* F-Fuck you... And make you c-cum in m-my mouth... " She whispers into her ear, she moves her free hand and gently starts getting Ela's leggings off. Ela smiles and blushes, she moans louder, "Y-Yes..!" Monika fingers her faster and moves, pulling her leggings off down to her ankles with her free hand, she moves and uses her feet to gently get them off the rest of the way. Ela moans louder and smiles, she curls her toes a bit. Monika smiles and starts fingering her harder, her palm slapping against her harder, making louder noises. Ela moans way louder and arches her back. Monika moves and she pulls Ela up, pushing her fingers far into her, making her lift herself up, she moves behind her and moves her head between her legs, she pulls her fingers out of her and opens her mouth, she looks up at Ela and smiles.

Ela lowers herself into her mouth and blushes a lot, feeling the moistness of her mouth around her pussy turning her on immensely. Monika starts licking her folds, licking up any of her juices she finds. Ela moans loudly and curls her toes, "O-Oh f-fuckkk..." She moans out loudly, the feeling of Monika's soft tongue definitely getting her off. Monika smiles and grabs Ela's ass, she squeezes it and gently pushes her tongue inside of her, her tongue exploring inside of her wet walls. Ela moans louder and leans down, putting her hands in Monika's soft blonde hair, she arches her back and closes her eyes a bit, "I-I'm gonna c-cum... M-Monika.." She moans out, her legs beginning to go weak. Monika smiles and pulls her tongue out of her, she licks her entire pussy once then forces her tongue back into her as far as she can. Ela screams out in pleasure and releases hard, a lot of cum comes out of her, so much that quite a bit gets past Monika's tongue. Monika smiles and sucks softly on her pussy, sucking some cum out of her. Ela moans loudly and arches her back, she gently licks her index finger and moves it between her legs, gently pushing it into Monika's mouth, she starts playfully rubbing her tongue as well as her own pussy a bit. Monika smiles and bites down on Ela lovingly, she pulls her tongue out of her and starts sucking on her harder, sucking a lot of her cum out of her. Ela moans louder as her eyes widen, "Y-Yes!!" She moans out loudly, smiling goofily. Monika smiles and keeps sucking her pussy clean, she smacks her ass. Ela moans louder and smiles more. Monika sucks a bit harder on her, her mouth almost filled with her cum. Ela releases again, her cum going straight into Monika's mouth, the combination of her cum and her pussy in Monika's mouth making her cum overflow out of her mouth. Monika blushes a lot as she feels Ela's cum overflow, she feels it start streaming sown her cheeks, she smiles, she starts swallowing Ela's cum, loving the taste. Ela blushes as she feels Monika swallow. She feels her cum start running down her thighs, "O-Ooh..."

Ela smiles and gently gets off of Monika, she lays down right next to her, almost falling, "W-Wow..." Monika nods and kisses her and hiccups cutely, "M-Mm... I know you aren't as drunk as you're acting..." She whispers into Ela's ear, smiling, she gently licks her cheek. Ela blushes a lot, "I-I.. O-Oh?" She hiccups softly. Monika nods and hugs her tightly, "Y-Yes... Thank you though... I... I appreciate that you would do this for me..." She still seems drunk, but not quite wasted. Ela blushes more and stares into her eyes, "I..." She nods, "I just wanted you to feel good..." And not be so sore like that..." Monika smiles and gently kisses her again, "I know.. And.. I appreciate that... Well... That you would have sex with me just to make me feel better.." Ela nods, "I... Since you know then... I..." She struggles to ask a question, clearly not prepared for this. Monika smiles and kisses her softly "You were wondering if this could just be a one night stand, ja?" Ela looks even mpre surprised, "I.. Y-Yes... H-How did you know?.." Monika kisses her again, "I've seen how you look at that one girl... Which makes me appreciate this even more.." She hugs tighter. Ela nods slowly, "I... Yeah... I just... I care for you... I really do I just..." Monika smiles and gently puts their foreheads together, "I understand... We love each other... But just.. Not as a couple.. More like really close friends... Ja?" She smiles reassuringly. Ela nods, "I.. Yeah.. That... That is a perfect way to put it..." She smiles slightly. Monika smiles too, "You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Ela..." Ela smiles a bit more, "S-So are you.." Ela relaxes now, happy that Monika understands. Monika relaxes and gently cuddles up against her, enjoying her warmth, "I don't have to leave yet do I?" Ela shakes her head, "No you don't... The way I see it.. We already had sex.. Can't hurt if we sleep together.." Monika smiles, "Yay!" She hugs tighter, closing her eyes. Ela smiles and kisses her, she gently closes her eyes and hugs tighter. Monika whispers, "Thank you, Ela... I enjoyed all of that so much..." Ela smiles a bit more, "So did I..." Monika gently moves her knee between Ela's legs and feels her warm cum that is still on her thighs, she blushes and smiles, "Y-Your thighs are warm... And cummy..." She smiles, enjoying it. Ela blushes and smiles, she gently moves their faces together, their cheeks together, she feels the warm wetness of her cum, "Your cheeks are.." She giggles at the word, "Cummy too.." Monika smiles and blushes. Monika smiles and relaxes, slowly drifting to sleep. Ela smiles and starts falling asleep too, happy with being in Monika's warm, soft arms.

They fall asleep together, both of them happy to find they have such an amazing friend.


End file.
